One Summer Day
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: To AngelofHapiness from DeviantArt! Link and Dark are out enjoying nice summer day. After a short while Link decides to sneak a kiss from Dark but it doesn't go as planned. After the first shock he says something he regrets the second it has left his mouth.


A/N:This is for AngelofHapiness! =D Go check her work out on DeviantArt! And I mean it! Especially if you're up for Dark Link x Link. =) You won't get disappointed. I swear that.

So, I got this idea while checking her flash animations. There is this one flash animation called "Friend or Lover". I got the inspiration from it and wrote this down. I truly hope you guys like it and especially You, AngelofHapiness! Enjoy! =D Oh and I was listening to Instrumental version of My Heart Will Go On and on repeat nonetheless.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**One Summer Day**

It was warm summer day. Link and Dark had left their home to enjoy the day fully. They found a nice meadow and lay down into the soft grass. Link sat there and watched bit of how the wind was getting the leaves and grass to move. He listened to the birds around them while just being happy.

Dark then again had laid down to his back and kept his hands behind his head. He was smiling and keeping his eyes closed. Link glanced at him before something came into his mind.

The Hero blushed at the thought but decided to go for it. Besides, it looked like the darker Hylian had fallen asleep. _"I can do this. He has no idea what I'm planning."_ Link thought, took once a deep breath and carefully came over the darker Hylian.

Link still hesitated while half sitting over Dark. After a short while of gathering his courage, the Hero leaned forward. When he was just a short distance from the darker Hylian's face, Dark shot bit forward and closed the distance happily. Link was fully shocked and couldn't really move for a while. He blinked few times in surprise and by the time he regained his senses, the darker Hylian had already laid his head back down and stared at the Hero with a wide smile on his face.

Link pulled upwards so he was sitting straight on Dark's abdomen. He kept his gaze off of his lover while a bright blush was adorning his face. The Hero felt ashamed and bit betrayed. "You just always have to do everything first, huh?" Link half mumbled bit grumpily and slightly slumping.

Dark blinked few times in surprise and carefully sat up. Link slid down into the darker Hylian's lap but he still refused to look at the darker Hylian. "What do you mean?" Dark questioned bit confused. Link sighed and slumped even more. "Link? Come on, tell me, please." Dark half begged.

Link took once a deep breath and finally raised his gaze up. This certainly wasn't what he had had in his mind to start with. "Exactly what I said. You kiss me in the morning when I wake up.(1) You get me to blush nearly constantly. You don't really let me take the initiations in bed..." The Hero blushed madly right after that but he gulped the lump in his throat so he could continue: "It's like you'd read my mind whole time and know what I'm up to before I even do it." Link pouted and turned his gaze off bit ashamed.

Dark stared at him for a long while. "I... I do those things because I love you." He half whispered before dropping his gaze to the ground. "If... If that really bothers you so much then I'll stop." The dark Hylian continued and nearly constantly kept swallowing so he could keep his voice lot steadier than what it was and to get that lump in his throat off.

"I... That's not what I meant!" Link nearly shouted in desperation and looked at Dark. The Hero nearly flinched when saw the first tears in the darker Hylian's eyes. _"I knew he was bit emotional and even romantic but..."_ Link sighed and slumped again. "Dark..." He called carefully.

Dark took once a deep breath in attempt of calming himself down before turning to look at Link. "I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything..." Link whispered quietly but Dark shook his head.

"I didn't know you didn't like all those little things." The darker Hylian replied and closed his eyes. "I won't do them anymore. I promise..." He continued even quieter than before.

Link sighed sorrowfully. _"This certainly wasn't what I wanted."_ He thought and took once a deep breath. _"Here goes nothing."_ Link thought before already opening his mouth: "Dark, there's something I have to confess."

Dark gulped and slumped a bit in slight fear before raising his gaze back to the Hero. Link took once a deep breath and started then: "I... There are some things that I do just to annoy you and..." He blushed and dropped his gaze to the ground while the darker Hylian raised an eyebrow at the words.

Link took another deep breath so he could state out what he wanted to say. "Sometimes... Sometimes I go out to fight some monsters that I know can get a strike or few on me. And sometimes I just go to explore Lake Hylia with the Iron Boots on.(2) Plus I—" He started very nervously and hesitating nearly whole time. The Hero didn't dare to look at Dark at all and he half played with the grass around him while talking.

It took a short time before the words fully hit into the darker Hylian's head. "_YOU DO WHAT?!I"_ Dark screamed out and cut Link's explanation fully. He stood up in mix of feelings and just stared nearly bewildered at the Hero. Link had slightly yelped and fallen to the grass when the darker Hylian rose to his feet. He laid on there on his back and his confusion and surprise really soon turned into bit of fear and shame.

"I... I do it to get a reaction out of you." Link half mumbled while turning his gaze away from Dark. "I like it when you bandage my wounds, give me a massage and help with other problems like healing a bulb on my foot.(3) You get mad at me at my idiocy but that's okay. I know I was being stupid but I like it how you calm down and forgive me. And I'm always so grateful that even though you threaten not to heal the next problem I get out of my own idiocy you still help me." Link fell silent after that. He had sat up already but kept his gaze off of the darker Hylian.

Dark blinked few times while slowly calming down. He sat down too but stayed silent since he wasn't fully sure what to say. Link sighed sadly but he wasn't fully ready yet. "I... I really like all the things you do, Dark... It's just that... That I never get to do it first. I know I sleep long and that's the reason you're awake first. And you're more confident on different things... Um... Like at bed..." The Hero continued and blushed madly again. He gulped once to get the lump off of his throat before continuing forward: "And... Well... It's because I love you so much that I get nervous and lose my confidence around you. You're the best thing in my life and sometimes... Sometimes I just..." Link fell silent for a while and tried to gather his crumbling courage back. He gulped once before taking a deep breath. "Sometimes I just think that you'd deserve better than a wimp like me..." The Hero whispered, bowed his head in shame while starting to cry.

Dark blinked several times to fully realize what he had heard. He was bit startled when Link started to cry. "Oh, Link..." The dark Hylian whispered and hugged the Hero close. "You're a fool sometimes but I love you and no-one else. There never can be anyone else that I'd love like I love you. Got it?" Dark whispered calmly.

Link gave a small nod and tried to calm down. "You're all I ever want, Link. And when you told me that you love me... I've never been any happier in my whole life." The dark Hylian explained carefully. He slowly moved and pushed Link off of his chest. With gentle moves Dark turned the Hero to look at him before brushing few stray locks off of Link's face. After that he leaned forward and kissed Link straight on the lips. "I love you, Link. As long as eternity exists I will love you." The dark Hylian whispered after breaking the kiss.

Link sighed happily and leaned against Dark's chest. "Ditto..." He whispered quietly before turning slightly and embracing the darker Hylian tightly. Dark answered to the hug instantly.

Slowly the duo calmed down. Dark laid back down to the grass and Link followed suit but instead of grass, he laid down to the darker Hylian's chest. "Dark?" The Hero called after a while and sat up a bit. Dark hummed slightly to show he was listening. "You won't stop those little things you've been doing? Right?" Link questioned bit worriedly.

Dark opened his eyes and looked at the nervous Hero. He sighed contently and carefully pulled Link back down. "If you want me to continue doing those things then I won't stop. But if—" The darker Hylian started quietly but couldn't get further. Link moved in the darker Hylian's arms and very soon kissed Dark.

"I want you to keep doing those little things. I like it even if I say the other way. I'm just bit shy and ashamed that I'm not the one doing it for you an—" Link replied bit ashamed but Dark chuckled and kissed him to get him to quiet down.

"Then it's settled." He whispered happily. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day and leave the topic here. Okay?" Dark continued and Link nodded happily. He laid back down to the darker Hylian's chest and happily listened to his heartbeat. Dark sighed happily, held Link loosely in his arms while closing his eyes and calming down fully.

Sometime during the day Dark did fall asleep. Link stayed awake whole time and just happily watched how the most precious person in his life was calmly and happily sleeping. Dark stirred when the evening started to rise. Link grinned and carefully took a bit better position on the darker Hylian's chest. Dark slowly opened his eyes and before he knew what was going on he heard happy call of _Good evening_ and next thing was a gentle kiss to his lips.

Dark blinked in shock and it took him a while before he understood what had happened. Link was grinning widely while staring down at Dark with full affection in his eyes. The darker Hylian sighed and chuckled then. "You finally caught me, huh?" He questioned with a grin. Link's grin widened and he nodded eagerly until quite childishly showed his tongue at Dark. Dark laughed and while Link chuckled too, the darker Hylian pulled upwards and kissed the Hero.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, anyone got interested about those numbered parts around the story? *grins* Here's the explanation:

(1) Doujinshi: A world without you, page 21

(2) Short comic: A good massage

(3) Short comic: Bulb

These all are from AngelofHapiness. The first one, though, you gotta find a link from her cover art for the doujinshi. The doujinshi itself is on different netpage. So, go to her gallery and write the doujinshi's name into the smal search box. Check the pic and you'll find the instructions to the right page and place. It's the page 21 so just leave the cover page off and count. =) And I honestly suggest that you'll go to check it! It's so cute! ^.^

Also, the two other short comics are fround from her dA page. Just search for them like you did for the cover page. You will NOT regert doing that.

Now... Leave a short review and then... GO TO CHECK HER GALLERY! GO ALREADY! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE ON HER dA PAGE BY NOW!


End file.
